25 Facts
by Ryuuta
Summary: UPDATE! Dua puluh lima info (tak resmi) para karakter Gintama. Just for fun. 2nd : Shimura Shinpachi
1. Sakata Gintoki

**25 Facts**

All characters © Sorachi Hideaki

All self-made Facts © Ryuuta

_Dua puluh lima info (tak resmi) para karakter Gintama. Just for fun. 1st : Sakata Gintoki_

**A/N : **Ahay, kemarin-kemarin saia ga sengaja baca fanfic soal Facts Gintama gitu deh. Tapi sayangnya dalam English dan kontennya banyak yg ga cocok sama pemikiran saia. Yaudah deh saia putuskan buat bikin sendiri versi saia yang semoga saja cocok sama pemikiran para pembaca dan tentu saja cocok sama cerita aslinya ^_^

**Warning! **Ini hanyalah fanfic! Seluruh Facts ini hanyalah karangan saia.

_**~*~ 25 Facts ~*~**_

Sakata Gintoki :

1. Gintoki mendirikan Yorozuya karena tak tahu pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk mantan samurai seperti dia. Juga karena hampir tak ada yang mau mempekerjakan mantan samurai.

2. Sebenarnya ada, tapi pilihannya minim seperti; menjadi _okama_ di kabaret milik Saigou, atau masuk ke Shinsengumi—yang pertama sudah pernah ia lakukan :p

3. Gaji pertama setelah mendirikan Yorozuya digunakan Gintoki untuk membeli TV (semua perabotan adalah pemberian Otose). Tayangan yang ia lihat pertama kali dengan TV baru itu adalah Prakiraan Cuaca.

4. Itulah kali pertama Gintoki melihat Ketsuno Ana—tersenyum lembut lalu seolah menyapa dirinya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, eh?

5. Saat Kagura pertama tinggal di Yorozuya, Gintoki harus merasakan tidur di sofa selama hampir seminggu sebelum akhirnya ia mengosongkan lemari untuk tidur Kagura.

6. Terakhir kali Gintoki menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, dia berakhir nyaris mati tenggelam di Kanal Edo oleh belasan yakuza.

7. Kejadian itu menyebabkan trauma hebat bagi Gintoki, membuatnya enggan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita dengan latar belakang berbahaya *uhuk Sacchan *uhuk Tsukki

8. Gintoki pernah sekali kalah dari Takasugi saat duel pedang di akademi.

9. "Ini karena rambut ikalku!" teriak Gintoki tak terima dengan kekalahannya. Memang saat itu rambutnya sudah agak panjang dan sedikit mengganggu.

10. Sejak saat itu Gintoki sering menyalahkan rambutnya untuk semua hal yang tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

11. Alasan utama Gintoki rajin membaca JUMP adalah karena dia merasa mendapatkan semangat hidup saat membaca kisah di majalah komik itu.

12. Jika tidak dipakai, vespa miliknya dititipkan pada garasi Kakek Gengai.

13. Gintoki langsung menyukai makanan manis begitu ia merasakan susu strawberry.

14. Susu strawberry pertamanya adalah ketika dia salah mendapat pesanan ketika iseng makan di restoran keluarga—tertukar dengan pesanan anak kecil di meja sebelah.

15. Gintoki sering seenaknya sendiri saat memanggil orang (ex : Zura, Oogushi-kun, Souichirou) tapi dia tidak terima saat Sakamoto salah memanggil namanya.

16. Sejak peristiwa hina yang melibatkan siaran radio ketika Kagura tak bisa tidur, Gintoki tak pernah mendengarkan radio lagi sampai sekarang—juga karena radionya sudah rusak.

17. Sampai sekarang, Gintoki tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Hasegawa di malam tahun baru. Dia tak mau membahas hal itu lebih lanjut.

18. Karena peristiwa itu juga Gintoki sempat rutin mengunjungi distrik lampu merah, _cabaret club_, ataupun _striptease club_. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau dirinya masih tertarik pada wanita.

19. Gintoki pernah iseng meledek Katsura dan Ikumatsu saat mampir ke warung ramennya. Dia pulang dengan sekujur tubuh belepotan kuah ramen.

20. Gintoki harus bolak-balik rumah sakit beberapa kali dan mendapat belasan jahitan serius di kepala saat Sadaharu baru saja tinggal dengan Yorozuya.

21. Gintoki diam-diam berpendapat kalau Otae cocok dengan Kondou. "Gorilla memang butuh pawang yang sadis," katanya.

22. Sejak kematian pemilik restoran yang menyediakan Nasi Uji Kintoki, Gintoki kadang membuat makanan kesukaannya itu sendiri, saat punya uang lebih.

23. Gintoki tak tahu bedanya "Subject" dan "Text" di email. Dia tak paham kenapa ada 2 kotak untuk menulis pesan pada email.

24. Gintoki mengklaim hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi sebagai hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

25. Gintoki pernah iseng memakai kacamata Shinpachi saat ditinggal mandi. Dia mengalami migrain hebat selama sejam setelah itu.

_**~*~ 25 Facts ~*~**_

**Next : **Shimura Shinpachi!

_**Tuesday, September 10, 2013**_

_**08.25 P.M**_

_**Ryuuta**_


	2. Shimura Shinpachi

**25 Facts**

All characters © Sorachi Hideaki

All self-made Facts © Ryuuta

_Dua puluh lima info (tak resmi) para karakter Gintama. Just for fun. 2nd : Shimura Shinpachi_

**Warning! **Ini hanyalah fanfic! Facts di sini tidak dikonfimasikan secara resmi oleh Gorilla Cheesecake. Bisa benar atau tidak.

**Yato Rumi : **Sama2 hehe ^_^ Yg English itu mungkin karena efek authornya fujo barangkali haha

**shirokuro hime : **Normalnya sih emang bikin masuk rumah sakit, kan sampe berdarah2 gitu ^_^ Duh, jangan sampe masuk Shinsengumi deh XD

**Sherry Scarlet : **Well, the truth is saya emang nyusun fic ini setelah bertapa nonton Gintama sambil menghayati dan mencari celah kira2 bagian mana yg menarik dan cenderung luput dari perhatian fans ^_^

**Fiana Ocrisielt :** Wow penname Anda bikin jari saya belibet ngetiknya XD *abaikan* Dan, yep serius. Di animenya pernah disebutin *saya lupa episode berapa* pas Sadaharu lagi ngebet kawin sama anjingnya Katsuo. Coba deh dicek XD

**higitsune84tails : **Gorilla combi eh? Haha, nice idea XD

**Author's Rambling : **Ga nyangka responnya begini. Jadi terharu *brb nangis di kamar mandi (?)* Btw kemarin saya sempet menemukan 1 fakta lagi soal Gintoki, tapi males banget mau diganti. Buat besok2 (?) aja deh wkwk.

Oke, enjoy! ^_^

_**~*~ 25 Facts ~*~**_

Shimura Shinpachi :

1. Shinpachi pernah berharap angka 8 dihapus dari catatan sejarah manapun.

2. Hal yang paling Shinpachi takutkan adalah masakan Otae.

3. Juga jika suatu saat Otsuu memutuskan untuk pensiun.

4. Shinpachi memang tak pernah dibayar dengan layak oleh Gintoki, tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti sebagai Yorozuya.

5. Dua penyebab utama Shinpachi belum pernah berkencan selama ini : Dia tidak begitu menarik, dan; Otsuu—_he is a real fanboy_.

6. Shinpachi tidak pernah menunjukkan penolakan terhadap Kondou, dia hanya tak suka cara Komandan Shinsengumi itu mendekati kakaknya.

7. Shinpachi sadar semua orang yang dekat dengannya menganggapnya ibu yang cerewet.

8. 8 for Shinpachi!

9. Shinpachi tidak sadar kalau suaranya sumbang saat menyanyi. Bahkan dia cenderung pede saat menyanyi. Wew.

10. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan fans yang punya setidaknya 3 kopi CD _idol_ mereka untuk judul yang sama, Shinpachi hanya punya satu. Karena dia tak punya uang lebih untuk membeli sebanyak itu.

11. Shinpachi tidak pernah bilang siapa-siapa, tapi dia suka wanita yang lebih tua—terlihat jelas dari pilihannya saat bermain Love Chorris sih.

12. Shinpachi yang pertama sadar ada yang aneh pada Obi-One saat pria itu kembali ke Edo. Tapi dia segera melupakannya karena larut dalam kebahagiaan bertemu figur kakaknya setelah sekian lama.

13. Shinpachi pernah sekali tak sengaja membuang sukonbu Kagura, membuatnya harus merasakan dahsyatnya kekuatan Yato—dan agak membuatnya trauma.

14. Tapi Shinpachi tak gentar saat menghadapi Abuto.

15. Shinpachi paling jarang—hampir tak pernah—mendapat serangan dari Sadaharu.

16. Sebelum bertemu Gintoki, Shinpachi sempat ingin menjadi Shinsengumi. Itu karena hanya Shinsengumi yang bisa menggunakan pedang secara legal.

17. Shinpachi sempat dilarang Otae masuk rumah saat Otae tahu Shinpachi turun ke Yoshiwara.

18. Tsukuyo didatangkan sebagai saksi kalau Shinpachi tak melakukan hal-hal aneh selama di Yoshiwara. Setelah itu Otae memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Tsukki setiap kali Shinpachi turun ke Yoshiwara.

19. Meskipun orang lain menganggap Otae itu kejam, sadis, dsb, Shinpachi menganggap kalau Otae itu hanya 'sedikit' berlebihan dalam setiap tindakannya.

20. Shinpachi memimpikan soal Pandemonium selama delapan hari berturut-turut setelah ciuman pertama mereka.

21. Shinpachi menganggap Yamazaki dan Elizabeth sebagai seniornya. Kenapa Elizabeth juga? Pukulan yang bersangkutan sepertinya membuat Shinpachi respek padanya.

22. Shinpachi baru sadar matanya minus karena masakan Otae setelah Otae sakit dan tidak memasak selama beberapa hari. Kondisi matanya membaik setelah itu, tapi tetap membuat dia harus memakai kacamata sampai sekarang.

23. Shinpachi bersyukur sekaligus sedih saat Tosshi hilang selamanya.

24. Setelah duel sengitnya dengan Tosshi, Shinpachi baru menjenguk Taka-chin empat hari kemudian—dia lupa!

25. Kadang Shinpachi merasa posisinya dalam Peringkat Popularitas adalah hasil konspirasi dan sabotase dari pihak-pihak tertentu. _Hattrick_ di posisi 8 pasti akan membuat siapa saja curiga, kan?

_**~*~ 25 Facts ~*~**_

**Next : **Kagura!

_**Tuesday, January 14, 2014**_

_**01.23 A.M**_

_**Ryuuta**_


End file.
